Korosensei
Korosensei is main antihero of Assassination Classroom, he appeared in Playstation Allstar Battle Royale as DLC Character Biography THE OCTOPUS TEACHER Korosensei has the appearance of an octopus. He is about three meters tall, and has a large, bulbous head with a large smile and small, beady eyes. He uses two feelers as arms, with two fingers each, and uses the rest of his tentacles to walk with. He wears a black academic dress, a small black square academic cap with a yellow tassel, and a black tie with a yellow crescent-shaped moon on it. As a child, Korosensei was born into one of the most vile and corrupt slums. Growing up, he suffered abuse from his family, and watched as corrupt cops ignored the constant number of people who were killed on a daily basis in the slums which he lived in. It was an environment where everyone could easily betray you to the point that you could only trust yourself. Through these hardships, Korosensei immediately developed into a sociopathic killer and began to make a name for himself as the God of Death. Immediately, his talents were shown as he left a tremendous trail of corpses in his wake. He became notorious for breaking through even the most strict security teams to assassinate his targets. All this changed after assassinating a wealthy buisnessman and father. The man's child witnessed the killing. Immediately, he became enamored with the beauty of the kill and requested that Korosensei train him as an apprentice. Eager for the assassination oppurtunities that an apprentice could give, Korosensei immediately and harshly trained the boy. After several successful jobs, the apprentice turned on the God of Death as he was attempting to escape a prison facility. The apprentice, the current God of Death, sought his master's title and abandoned him just to fuel his ego. Betrayed, Korosensei was captured and thrown into a research labratory run by Shiro. Shiro's research goal was to create large amounts of antimatter by having it "piggyback" on the growth of human cells. It was there that he met and befriended Aguri Yukimura, a teacher who was at the time in an arranged and abusive marriage to Shiro. Yukimura was brought in to keep a closer eye on the experiments as Shiro considered her easily expendable if Korosensei attempted to break free and take her hostage. As the tests continued, Korosensei began to slowly bond with her as she worked on compiling exam questions for her class. THE LEGACY OF KOROSENSEI *Assassination Classroom Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Gintoki Sakata Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending TBA Gameplay *- - TBA * - or - TBA * - - TBA * - - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA *''' '- - TBA *- or - TBA *' '- - TBA *- - TBA *' '- (midair) TBA *- or (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA * - - TBA * - or - TBA *- - TBA *' '''- - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA * - or - TBA *- - TBA *- - TBA *Item Pick-up - *Block - - TBA *Evade - + Left Analog Stick * - (Level 1): TBA * - (Level 2): TBA *- (Level 3): TBA Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:Manga/Anime